


dunia[mu]

by NairelRaslain



Category: Original Work
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: ketidakwarasanmu itu, seakan dunia mau mengampunimu saja.





	dunia[mu]

**Author's Note:**

> fiksi original ini sepenuhnya milik nairel raslain.

**[i]**  
dunia bilang, lara adalah cara bagaimana ia memperlakukanmu. bagaimana ia tertawa di atas lara-lara pada dirimu.

dunia tidak melarangmu untuk menangis, tetapi dunia akan membawamu, menyeretmu menjauh sampai kau lalu bertanya-tanya,

mengapa lara menggerogotimu tiada henti? menunggumu sampai habis atau hanya sebuah permainan dunia yang harus kau lewati?

 

* * *

 

 **[ii]**  
kau diam-diam menyimpan kenangan di sudut terjauh otakmu. untuk apa? supaya aman?

omong kosong. kau bahkan selalu lupa, lupa seakan-akan dengan begitu kau bisa mengelabui dunia. seakan dengan membuat alasan bahwa ingatanmu jangka pendek lantas dunia akan memaafkanmu, mencipta kenangan yang serupa.

apa arti kenangan, lagi untukmu? sekadar memori yang bagimu perlu disimpan--hanya untuk dibiarkan hilang tanpa coba disimpan baik di tempat yang selalu bisa ditengok ulang?

 

* * *

 

 **[iii]**  
dunia itu kejam, kawan.

lalu apa--bagaimana dengan kamu?

yang diam-diam tertawa, mengeluh--terus saja! kau kejam, kawan. seharusnya ada yang mengatakan itu padamu.

lalu kau akan protes dengan keras. tidak terima. marah-marah karena dituduh tidak jelas tanpa alasan begitu!

padahal diam-diam kau mengutuk dunia, menyalahkan seluruh alam semesta atas segalanya, ha!

 

* * *

 

  
**[iv]**  
lalu apa, katamu begitu. ya memangnya apa? kau itu salah. menyumpah serapah seenaknya. mengatai dunia ini-itu.

manusia sampah. lalu kau murka.

bilang saja tidak tahu caranya menangis--ah, bukan. kau itu makhluk cengeng, tersenggol sedikit langsung menuju sudut kamar, mempertanyakan eksistensimu dengan air mata yang ditahan supaya tidak jatuh.

manusia memang lucu. termasuk kamu.

hari ini apa lagi? menyalahkan dunia yang berputar cepat tanpa peduli kau tertatih-tatih dengan air mata di belakang sana? dasar lemah.

 

* * *

  
**[v]**  
lara itu apa?

pertanyaan itu lagi. dunia tidak menegurmu bukan berarti dia mau ditanya hal yang sama berulang kali. bosan, malah. tidak kreatif. manusia berkepala kosong sepertimu memang tidak bisa diharapkan.

jangan menatap dunia seperti itu. kebencianmu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kebenciannya padamu.

heh, lupa ya, kau itu manusia umur panjang yang membuat dunia sesak! kalau dia tidak punya hati, kau pasti sudah dibuangnya. ditendangnya sampai dasar neraka.

manusia memang lucu. seperti kau yang bodohnya ampun-ampunan.

dan kau sekarang malah sedang mengutuk dunia, sambil bertanya-tanya apa itu lara. dasar tidak waras.

 


End file.
